<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Past time by Bemilia01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360197">Past time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemilia01/pseuds/Bemilia01'>Bemilia01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endeavour [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Endeavour (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Hurt Endeavour Morse, Injury, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemilia01/pseuds/Bemilia01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new inspector comes to the captaincy to investigate the strange death. Morse's hidden family members, old friends, and even older enemies are revealed. Jakes doesn't know how he feels about the man.</p><p>Morse takes place after he is released from prison. There are many fictional characters.<br/>This is my first Jarse story, it’s worth translating the website.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Endeavour Morse/Original Female Character(s), Endeavour Morse/Original Male Character(s), Peter Jakes/Endeavour Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endeavour [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hívás</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hideg beköltözött Morse kabátjába, ahogy kilépett a kapun. Olyan üresnek és szürkének érezte magát, nem tudta mit kéne tennie. Az első és legfontosabb felhívni valakit, de kit? Megkereste a legközelebbi telefonfülkét. Az első, aki eszébe jutott az Max. Betárcsázta és várta a választ.</p><p>DeBryn az irodájában ült, munkaideje végéhez közeledett. A telefon hirtelen csengése visszarántotta a valóságba.<br/>-Hallo? Itt Dr.DeBryn.<br/>-Jó napot...-jött a vonal végéről egy halk hang- öhm... Morse vagyok.<br/>-Morse! Jó magát hallani! Mikor jött ki a börtönből? Hol van most?- Maxot hirtelen boldogság árasztotta el.<br/>-Hát pár perce hagytam el a kaput...-mondta a félénk hang- itt állok egy telefonfülkében.<br/>-Elmenjek magáért? Mindjárt végzek.-Max rég érzett ilyen melegséget, túl régen hallotta a fiatal nyomozó hangját.<br/>-Hamarosan itt lesz a fuvarom, de azért köszönöm Max.-Morse próbálta kedvesen elutasítani, bár nagyon jó lett volna egy ismerős arccal találkozni.<br/>-Hát akkor sok szerencsét Morse!<br/>-Magának is Max!-ekkor Morse maga sem tudja miért, de lecsapta a kagylót.</p><p>Morse látta ahogy egy fekete Ford Mustang állt meg a telefonfülke mellett. Egy hölgy szállt ki, szőke göndör haja a vállára omlott, kinézete és stílusa egy Barbie baba és egy szupermodell között volt. Intett Morsnak, a férfi odasétált mellé. A hölgy a vezetőülésbe, Morse pedig mellé ült. Az út 3 perc csendet adott Morsnak, mielőtt a hölgy végül hozzászólt.<br/>-Kedvesem, mi még nem is találkoztunk, igaz?<br/>-Aha- bólogatott Morse.<br/>-Michael mesélt rólad. Ő... nagyon hiányol, azt hiszem.- próbálta a nő a szavakat megfogalmazni.<br/>-Kétlem- sóhajtott Morse, és a nő felé fordult.- Hogy hívnak?<br/>-Pansy Plaisir, és téged?- a nő lefordult egy gazdag környékre, át az erdőn Oxford nyugodt és drága részére érkeztek.<br/>-E. Morse. Francia vagy? Tudtam hogy Michael szereti az egzotikus dolgokat.- Morse arcára mosolyt csalt ez a gondolat.<br/>-E. Morse? És akkor hogy hívjalak? E? Michael Olinak hív. Miért?- a sok kérdésre Morse a homlokát ráncolta, de végül összeszedte a gondolatait.<br/>-Az igazi nevem Endeavour Oliver Morse, de mindenki - kivéve a régi barátaimat - Morsnak hív.- arca komor lett.<br/>-Akkor hogy szólítsam önt és az egoizmusát? Ahogy hallottam nagyon nagyképű.- Pansy kuncogott, próbálta megnevettetni a férfit.-Na, csak vicceltem. Ne legyél ilyen karót nyelt!<br/>-Nem vagyok karót nyelt, de ha most jönnél te is ki a börtönből, nem lennél ilyen vidám!-morogta Morse.<br/>-Ohh, hidd el, én pont ilyen boldog voltam amikor kiengedtek- vigyorgott- 18 hónap börtön után.<br/>Ezután egyikőjük sem szólt, egy szót sem. Hamarosan befordultak egy utcára. Az előzőleg látott házakhoz -vagy inkább palotákhoz- képest eléggé szerények voltak. </p><p>Egy otthonos, emeletes háznál állt meg végül a kocsi. Morse kiszállt és elindult a bejárati ajtóhoz. Benyitott. Gyönyörűen berendezett lakás tárult elé. Pansy közvetlen mögötte állt, kicsivel kisebb volt nála. <br/>-A vendégszoba az emeleten van. Nem tudom mennyire fog neked tetszeni, Michael külön neked rendezte be.- a lány eltűnt a konyhában.<br/>Morse elindult felfelé. Nem kellett sokáig keresnie, azonnal megtalálta a "vendégszoba" feliratot. Belépett és hirtelen visszajöttek a régi emlékei. Úgy tűnik, hogy amíg ő börtönben volt, Micky kifosztotta a régi lakását, képeket, emlékeket keresett elő a régi poros dobozokból. Volt egy két személyes ágy a sarokban, felette az a kép, amin ő és az anyukája van. Egy kisebb asztalon a lemezjátszója, felette egy polc a lemezeivel. Volt egy íróasztal a sarokban, felette képek. Középen egy olyan kép, amin ő és még nyolc fiatalabb, idősebb gyerek keveredett. Egy ajtó nyílt a fürdőszobába, az ajtó mellett egy szekrény. Az ággyal szemben egy komód állt, felette egy tükörrel. Morse kinyitotta a szekrényt, és meglepődésére teli volt a régi, és teljesen új öltönyökkel. Az asztalon egy szürke telefon volt a sarokban, jegyzetfüzet, tollak és Morse lakásában hagyott papírok szépen rendezve hevertek az asztalon. A telefon csörgése rántotta vissza. Azonnal érte nyúl, már reflexből azzal kezdet volna, hogy "Itt Morse nyomozó". De helyette csak beleköszönt.<br/>-Hallo? Itt Morse.<br/>-Szia, itt Micky. Hogy tetszik a szobád? Tudom azt mondtad, hogy nem maradsz sokáig, de azt akartam, hogy otthon érezd magad.- Morse hallotta, ahogy mosolyog.<br/>-Te betörtél a lakásomba?!- ez volt az első, ami eszébe jutott.<br/>-Hát, mondhatni. Volt ott valami Monica, kérdezte, hogy mikor jössz ki. Azt mondtam hogy nem tudom.-Nevetett. Ez az ismerős nevetés, valahogy egész életében kísértette. És most újra itt van.<br/>-Egyébként igazán tetszik a szoba, nagyon szép.<br/>-Próbálod menteni a menthetőt, igaz?-nevetés- Vettem neked egy kis kaktuszt, mint régen. Ez volt az egyetlen ami nem halt meg nálad.<br/>-Köszönöm Micky. Mindent.<br/>-Nehogy sírj, elég drága az neked. Figyelj, most mennem kell, de a gyönyörű barátnőm bármiben segít, szia!<br/>-Szia.</p><p>Élete legvidámabb embere volt Micky. Michelle Лидер. Igen, ő egy nő volt. Még 14 éves korában lelépett és Angliába jött. Morse osztálytársa lett, később legjobb barátok. Morse vágta le Micky haját elősör fiúsra, Morse-val vett először fiú ruhát. Most sokkal férfiasabb, mint nőies. És ő is rendőr, méghozzá felügyelő. Pedig 1 évvel később kezdett, mint Morse.</p><p>Most Morse újra kezébe vette a telefont és betárcsázott egy számot. Eközben az állomáson ezerrel pörgött az élet, ki-be jártak az emberek az irodákból. Thursday épp Jakes-vel és Bright-val beszélgetett, amikor a telefon megcsörrent. <br/>-Itt Thursday felügyelő -Morse a torkában érezte a szívét, meg sem tudott szólalni.-Hallo?<br/>-Jó-jónapot Uram...-dadogta- Itt Morse.<br/>-Morse?! Hogy van? Mikor engedték ki? Hol van most?- Bright és Jakes kérdőn néztek rá.<br/> -Engem három óra körül engedtek ki, most egy barátomnál vagyok.<br/>-És-és minden rendben?<br/>-Igen, vagyis nem, vagyis... igazából nem tudom.-Morse itt jött rá hogy előtte lehet végig kellett volna gondolni hogy mit fog mondani. Thursday meglepődött Morse bizonytalanságán, még sosem hallotta ilyennek. <br/>-Nyugodjon meg Morse, most már minden rendben lesz.- próbálta megnyugtatni, de igazából ezt maga sem gondolta komolyan.-Tudja már, hogy mikor jön vissza?<br/>-Nem tudom Uram. Nem hiszem, hogy lenne okom ezen gondolkodni...<br/>-Akkor nem jön vissza?!<br/>-De Uram, csak... csak még nem lehet. Majd, majd.<br/>-Rendben Morse, akkor sok szerencsét és vigyázzon magára. <br/>-Igen, Uram. Maga is.<br/>Letette a telefont.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just an adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He finally meets Michael Peter and we get to know Morse's "family." And of course there will be a little Jarse in it! Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm glad you like the story. I wish everyone a happy new year because of course I need to update this fanfiction at this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jakes nyugodtan ült az írógép előtt, dolgoznia kellene. De egy valami mégis eltereli a figyelmét. Morse. Hiányzik a vöröses hullámos haja, ahogy a nap rásüt, és ahogy ráncolja a homlokát, amikor gondolkozik. Hiányzik neki amikor Thursday felügyelővel vitatkozott vagy, ahogy azok a bűnösen hosszú ujjak kínzó lassúsággal ütik le a betűk billentyűit. Ez is egy olyan dolog, amit soha senkinek sem vallana be, maximum Morse-nak. Morse pedig nagyjából kettő hete hívta utoljára a kapitányságot. És fájt neki. Őt miért nem hívta fel?! Pedig az utolsó estén, ott a kocsmában részegen elmondta neki hogy igazából mit érez.</p><p>Hirtelen egy hang rántotta vissza. Bright főfelügyelő ott állt előtte és kérdőn bámulta. Jakes pedig csak az asztalnál ült és nem tudta mit kéne tennie, vagy mi volt a kérdés. A szobában lévők mind őt bámulták.-Jó napot, uram.- köszötülte meg végül a torkát.<br/>-Nos uraim, most hogy Jakes őrmester is rám figyel, fontos bejelentenivalóm van. Egy új felügyelő érkezik a kapitányságra. Szeretné, ha egy őrmester kerülne hozzá segítségnek. Én erre a posztra Jakest jelöltem ki. Vállalná ezt a nemes posztot?<br/>-Persze, uram.- Peter agya hirtelen abbahagyta a Morse-on való gondolkodást- Már ha Thursday felügyelő nem bánja.<br/>-Egy új felügyelő, uram?- Thursday kérdőn nézett rá.-Nem sok az a Temze-völgynek?<br/>-Jakes, Thursday, Strange az irodámba. Emberek, folytassák.- megfordult és a vezetésével bevonultak az irodájába.</p><p>Peter nem hitte kit lát ott. A férfi nagyjából 205cm, ha nem több. Drágának tűnő, szinte új fekete öltönyben és fehér ingben volt. A nyakkendője sötétvörös színű volt. A haja fel van nyírva körben, csak a feje tetején van haj, az is egy copfba van kötve. Jakes megemlíti magának, hogy úgy néz ki, mint egy ecset. A férfi ki van gyúrva, arca már annyira férfias, hogy az már nőies. Karcsú derék, széles váll, hosszú szexi lábak. Ahogy végig vezette rajta a tekintetét rájött, hogy a cipője az egyetlen, ami nem illik a kifinomult stílusához. A fekete lakkcipőbe bele van fűzve egy neonzöld cipőfűző. De ennyi, ezen kívül tökéletesen macsós és Peter már utálja. Amikor mind a négyen bementek az irodába, Bright kényelmesen elkényelmesedett a székén és intett nekik hogy üljenek le. Szerencsére pont volt annyi szék.</p><p>Uraim, ő itt Michael Лидер.-intett a férfi felé. A férfi, köszönésképpen bólintott és valami csörgést hallottak. Peter ekkor vette észre, hogy ennek a Michaelnek minden ujján van minimum egy gyűrű, ha nem több. A bal fülében pedig egy kereszt fülbevaló van.<br/>-Én Thursday felügyelő vagyok,-magára mutat majd Peterre végül Jim-re-ő itt Jakes őrmester és Strange őrmester.-nekik is biccentett.<br/>-Szóval?-nézett kérdőn Brightra. Hangja is olyan férfias volt, hogy az gyönyörű.<br/>-Ja, igen...-morogta Bright és megkaparta a torkát.- Jakes lesz veled. De még nem tudom hogy hol tudnánk egy irodát biztosítani.<br/>-Iroda?!-harsogta a férfi-Minek? Elég egy asztal, egy szék és egy telefon.<br/>-Meg gondolom írógép és lámpa.-tette hozzá Thursday, Michael felhúzta a szemöldökét.<br/>-Miért? Most már jogosan kérdezem!-morogta ugyanúgy, mint egy kutya.<br/>-Hát a jelentéseket, vagy az interjúkat átírni.- suttogta Strange.<br/>-Pont ezért kell nekem ez a kis gazfickó- mondta gonosz mosolyra húzva a száját és Jakes térdére tette a kezét.<br/>Ezután még egy sor kellemetlen percig egyezkedtek, majd abban maradtak, hogy mindenki hazamegy, mert véget ért a munka idejük. Ezért Thursday, Jim, Peter és Micky elindultak a kocsmába. Peter hozott három sört, Micky pedig négy feles vodkát, amit egy nagyobb üvegpohárba töltött. Peter majdnem belefulladt a sörébe amikor Micky egy húzásra megitta az egész pohár vodkát. De senki sem szólt semmit. Thursday azon gondolkodott, hogy Morse ilyenkor próbálta elmagyarázni, hogy miért neki van igaza. Strange azon gondolkodott, hogy Morse ugyanúgy itta a whiskyt, mint Micky a vodkát. Peter meg egyszerűen csak Morse szép kék szemeire gondolt. Mickynek volt a legjobb. Ő csak hazament és ott volt Oli- ahogy ő hívta -és operát hallgatott.<br/>-Tudja kedves Michael, nálunk dolgozik egy nagyon jó nyomozó...-kezdte Thursday.<br/>-De ő pocsék rendőr.-fejezte be Jakes. Thursday mérgesen ránézett, azután visszafordult a magasabb férfihez.<br/>-Tudom, Bright mondta. Morse, igaz?- Micky szétnézett közöttük. Bólogattak.- Morse mesélte, hogy mi történt. Kifejezetten megkért, hogy ne alázzam meg. Szeretek ellentmondani a szabályoknak.-Sok értetlen tekintetet kapott.<br/>-Maga találkozott Morse-val?-hitetlenkedett Peter.<br/>-Persze, nálam lakik. Uhh, uraim nekem mennem kell. Hamarosan olyan sötét lesz, mint Morse fejében.-Peterre kacsintott és elsétált.<br/>Peter még kilenckor is a kocsmában ült Jim-vel és nyugodtan iszogattak. Egy nagyobb férfiakból és nőkből álló csoport esett be a kocsma ajtaján. Legalább 3 embert biztosan felismert…<br/>						-<br/>Morse minden reggel ugyanazt csinálta. Felkelt, Pansy-vel és Michaellel megreggelizett (már amennyire reggelinek lehet nevezni azt hogy iszik egy csésze kávét, meg egy csésze francia levendula teát), azután Pansy és ő beszélgetnek, házimunkát végeznek és utána ebédelnek. Pansy-ről azt gondolta, hogy egy hisztis, beképzelt, elkényeztetett hercegnő. De hatalmasat tévedett, Pansy végtelenül kedves és művelt. Minden délután történeteket mesélnek, és mindig van valami új téma. Csak most hetek óta először megcsörrent a telefonja. Gyorsan felkapta.<br/>-Hallo? E. Morse.<br/>-Szia! Roxi vagyok, délelőtt jöttem a városba a lányoddal és szeretnék veled találkozni.-Morse hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy hol van. Azután eszébe jutott, még az első szerelmének a húgát 20 évesen elvette, csak a lány kiment Kanadába és azóta csak egyszer látta. Még 1964 januárjában, apja halála után meglátogatta. Rá 3 hónapra felhívta, hogy  ’’Szia! Amúgy terhes vagyok!’’, de Morse azt hitte, hogy nem fogja látni gyermekét, mert Roxi nem nagyon szerette a gyerekeket és elképzelhető volt, hogy elveteti. De ezek szerint még is lesz lehetősége megbeszélni vele ezeket a dolgokat.<br/>-Tehát lány? Mi a neve?-Morse-t ez érdekelte a legjobban.<br/>-Igen, ő lány. Amikor elneveztem rád gondoltam-kezdte a lány.<br/>-Akkor valami rémesen idióta nevet adtál neki.-motyogta Morse.<br/>-Nem, a neve gyönyörű. Cherry Jacqueline Morse.<br/>-MI? Kérlek a második nevét betűzd le- Morse értetlenül nézett maga elé és fogott egy lapot meg egy tollat, hogy fel tudja írni.<br/>-Oke, J-A-C-Q-U-E-L-I-N-E –a lány bele nevetett a telefonba.-Megjegyezted? Csak mert ezt a nevét használja.<br/>-Jézus Krisztus, miért?!-hüledezett Morse.<br/>-Miért ne? Amúgy háromra itt leszel?<br/>-Persze, mindjárt megyek.<br/>-Akkor szia!<br/>-Szia!<br/>Morse felvett egy fekete öltönyt, egy fehér inget és a kedvenc sötétzöld nyakkendőjét. Szólt Pansy-nek hogy el kell mennie, a lány pedig odaadta a Ford Mustang kulcsát és elindult. A megbeszélt helyen találkoztak. Morse örült, hogy végre láthatja feleségét és a lányukat. A nő beengedte és leült az ebédlőben. Roxi most is pont úgy néz ki, mint előtte. Tűzvörös göndör haj, modell arc és alkat. A küszöbön állt a kislánnyal a kezében. Jacquiline pont úgy néz ki, mint ha kettejük keveréke lenne. A kicsi haja már most vörös és göndör, a hatalmas kék babaszemek tiszta Morse.<br/>-A kisasszony most ébredt, ezért egy kicsit hisztis.-a síró babát apja felé nyújtotta.<br/>Amint Morse elvette, a kislány abbahagyta a sírást. Majd Roxi leült mellé.<br/>-Ezt hogy csináltad?<br/>-Varázslat-suttogta Morse és közben a kislány a kis kezével megmarkolta Morse egyik ujját.<br/>Két órán keresztül ott ültek és megvitatták az elmúlt tizenegy évet, amit külön töltöttek. Morse egyszerse engedte el a kislányt. Jacqueline egy igazi kis angyalként viselkedett.<br/>-Tudom, hogy miért Jacqueline-nek nevezted.-mondta halkan Morse.<br/>-Oh, valóban?-mosolygott rá a lány.<br/>-Két okból választottad ezt a nevet -bólogatott Morse- először is, mert megnehezítetted az anyakönyvvezető munkáját és másodszor, ez a név azt jelenti, hogy „ő sarok markolat”. Ez egy angyalnév.<br/>-Gratulálok Endeavour Oliver Morse nyomozó, megoldotta a fejtörőt.-nevetett Roxi.<br/>-Nincs kedved velem jönni? Michael megbeszélte a régi barátainkkal, hogy találkozzunk. Majd Jacqueline Lava-val marad. Úgy is ő vigyázna ifjabb Jackre.-Morse már a kabátjáért indult, Jacquelt a székre rakta, amin előtte ült. <br/>-Jól hangzik. Majd hívj fel, ha indultok, rendben?<br/>-Persze, kikísérsz?<br/>-Gyere-intett Morse-nak.<br/>Odakint elköszöntek, Morse beszállt a Fordba és hazament. Amikor hazaért már otthon volt Michael. A férfi (aki igazából nő) már fel volt öltözve szmokingba, fekete csokornyakkendő helyett egy fehér nyakkendője volt. Sürgette Morse-t hogy öltözön át ő is. Pansy egy fekete koktélruhában várta őket, majd elindultak Roxiért. Utána elmentek Oxford veszélyes ’’farkaskörnyékére’’ ahol elvileg vérfarkasok tanyáznak. Ott lerakták a kis Jacquelinet, Morse testvére és felesége már addigra elmentek és csak a két gyerekük volt otthon. A 13 éves Lavande Menthe Morse és a 3 éves ifjabb Jack Erick Morse. <br/>Egy gyönyörűen feldíszített épülethez hajtottak, valahol a Temze partján. Odabentről kiszűrődő kellemes dallamok megmelengették Morse lelkét. Kint Bixby, Elva Piper, Tony Donn és Bruce Belborough várta őket. Tőlük pár lépésre az idősebb Jack Erick Morse és Nomi Chieko álltak. Morse, Roxi, Michael és Pansy odament hozzájuk és miután mindenki köszönt mindenkinek, bementek. Odabent sok férfi és nő az italpultnál állt vagy a parketten táncoltak. Morse sose szerette a Bruce féle partikat vagy a testvére féle bulikat. Mindig is a kifinomult lassú táncokat szerette, operát hallgatott és irodalmat tanult. De valahogy Michaelnek mindig sikerült elrángatnia egy ilyen helyre. Mindenki vagy táncolt, vagy beszélgettek, Bruce megpróbált elvegyülni a többi ember között. Csak Bixby állt ott egyedül, mintha nem találná a helyét. Morse pedig nem ismerte, tehát muszáj volt neki megismernie. Odasétált és kellemes beszélgetésbe kezdetek. A csapat hamar megunta a partit és inkább elmentek a legközelebbi kocsmába.<br/>-<br/>Peter még kilenckor is a kocsmában ült Jim-vel és nyugodtan iszogattak. Egy nagyobb férfiakból és nőkből álló csoport esett be a kocsma ajtaján. Legalább 3 embert biztosan felismert. Az egyik Morse volt. A haja sokkal hosszabb volt, de nagyon jól állt neki. Valamilyen partiról jöhettek, mivel szmokingban voltak, a lányok pedig koktélruhában. Leültek egy nagyobb asztalhoz. Felismerte még a Hearne gyilkossági nyomozásból Joss Bixbyt és Bruce Belborougt. Tehát Morse mostanában velük töltötte az idejét. És természetesen Michael felügyelőnek is ott kellett lennie. Baszki.<br/>Nagyjából fél órát töltöttek ott. Morse a végére egészen ellazult, észre sem vette se Jakest se Jimet. Jim hamar hazaindult, de Peter úgy döntött, hogy megvárja Morset. Morse mindenkit otthagyva kiment a kocsmából. Jakes pedig utána. A legközelebbi sikátorba berántotta. Morse szinte ráesett, érezte a bőrén a lélegzetét és az illata… az illata olyan,<br/>mint a vaníliás cukor. Egyre közelebb hajolt, majd Morse megcsókolta. Peter visszacsókolta és a derekára tette a kezeit. Morse egyik kezét a tarkójára csúsztatta, a másikat a vállán pihentette. Jakes úgy érezte mintha a világ összes problémája eltűnt volna Földről és csak Peter és Morse lennének. Csak ketten, örökké. Végül Peter megpróbált elhúzódni de Morse áttért a nyaka csókolgatására. Jakes pedig a menyországban érezte magát.<br/>-Gyere Morse, mennyünk a lakásomra…-suttogta a fülébe. Morse csak bólogatott és szinte Jakes lakásáig futottak. Szerencse hogy a közelben lakott.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank my cat, who has only sat on my keyboard twice now.<br/>The sequel is coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>